Wanna Bet?
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Oh come on Mac, second bet I'll go easy on you. And that's it, right Stella? I don't know Mac, the night is still young. SMACKED fluffy One-Shot. Based on eppy 1.12 'Recycling'


**Title: Wanna Bet?**

**Summary:** Oh come on Mac, second bet I'll go easy on you. And that's it, right Stella? I don't know Mac, the night is still young. SMACKED fluffy One-Shot. Based on eppy 1.12 'Recycling'

**Disclaimer: **If you don't know by now you need to read my other stories! Lol

**A/N: **Our SMACKED's first date? Well I think so and who didn't love this eppy? Hope you all like what Alice came up with and thanks as always! Alice has been in a real writing mood as of late and we hope it's not too many updates (with NY2 just a few days ago) and you are all still liking these. **PS: **the last OS was done in Mac's POV so thought I'd switch it up a bit and do Stella's POV and hope it's okay.

_Note: Words in italics surrounded by __double__ quotes taken from the eppy

* * *

_

_"Fresh off the dog show?"_

_"You know the more people I meet the more I think about getting a dog…When was the last time we grabbed a bite to eat?" Mac asked me, taking me completely by surprise._

_"That wasn't in the lab? Sometime in the last millennium."_

_"You uh have anything you have to get finished?"_

_"Paperwork."_

_"Do it tomorrow. Let's have a sit down dinner someplace."_

_"Sure. What didja have in mind?"_

A few nights ago I took a chance and asked Mac to dinner, we went for Sushi and a definite connection was made. However, after that he kinda pulled back, maybe afraid that he was doing something he shouldn't and I had to wonder if I had done something I shouldn't have. So I was more than surprised but in a happy and good way when he asked me if we wanted to go for dinner. I was game; how on earth could I say no? To Mac? Asking me for dinner? I don't think I'd be able even if I wanted. But where we went was actually a surprise - something I nevre would have guessed.

_XXXXXXXX_

_"Boy you really know how to treat a girl."_

_"Gait, breeding, personality…brings your dog to life…that's your winner."_

_"What?" Mac had asked with a small frown._

_"You're not wearing a tie," I had stated with a nervous giggle. "I…don't think I have ever seen you without one."_

_"I never wear a tie to a dog show."_

_"Okay."_

A dog show. Mac likes dogs? It's amazing how you can work with someone and yet it takes only one obscure event or odd case to bring out something personal; like his latest case. A dog show. Sure it was a widely watched event, live, but he was actually smiling and having fun, and without a tie. A real first and while I do wonder as to his sudden playful mood I am in no way going to question or try to analyze it - I'm going to enjoy it. Tonight is going to be special - in more ways in one. But as for the food - that I gotta fix somehow. But seeing Mac so happy and relaxed, I'll treat this hotdog as if it's the best meal fit for a King!

XXXXXXXX

_"So we gonna place a bet?" I had asked Mac, much to my own surprise. _

_"Sure…a couplea bucks," but he surprised me even more by replying without even one seconds hesitation._

_"I got 10 bucks on the Basset Hound."_

_"10 bucks…okay I'll take the Doberman."_

_"The winner…number 29 – the Basset Hound."_

_"You're gonna make me pay?" Mac asked in shock._

_"Yeah I'm gonna make you pay."_

_"I thought you were kidding…"_

_"Some days you're the dog and some days…you're the hydrant."_

The show had finished and now we were someplace else.

As I sit here beside Mac, my partner and best friend I can't help but reply over and over in my head the moment in his office and then the moment's right before and after the bet we placed was settled in full. To be honest when Mac first told me about his bizarre case I only gave him a small smirk and thought nothing more of it; I certainly never thought that I would be sitting in my apartment just relaxing and unwinding and talking more about the new turn of events.

Again it all started with a _'friendly' _bet.

_'Alright, give me a chance to win my money back,' _Mac had mentioned just before they announced second place.

_'Oh Mac that wouldn't be fair. I couldn't take all your money,' _I had teased him in return with a warm smile.

When Mac had first suggested that we go for dinner I had thought maybe Sullivan's or the diner next door or even the cute little Chinese take-out place down the block from the lab; a place we have ordered into the lab on numerous occasions.

The dog show took me by surprise, so much so that I wasn't even paying attention to Mac showing up without a tie until he was seated beside me. Yeah it took me by surprise but in a good way. Maybe Mac is a dog person. Never figured him for one but he did offer dinner, and despite the fact that it was only a warmed hotdog; it was sweet and spontaneous and something I wouldn't have scoffed at for fear he'd never do it again. But I was surprised at how much fun I was having.

I look up from my task of setting my table, watching him in interest as my mind recalls our last bet.

_'Okay how about we don't play for money.'_

_'Mac I was kidding.'_

_'I know. Just thought we'd make it more interesting.'_

_'What do you suggest?' _I had dared to inquire.

_'I'll go easy on you…coffee.'_

_'Nice try Mac. How about you buy me dinner.'_

_'How about you ma…' _he started and then stopped.

_'Make you dinner?' _I arched my brows and his face warmed further as he looked away in embarrassment. _'That's it right?'_

_'Stella…'_

_'Tell you what Mac, you pick the winner this time and I'll make you dinner…at your place.'_

_'I have no food.'_

_'Ah sounds like a challenge. And if I win, the other way round okay?'_

_'Stella…' _Mac had tried to protest but they were already set to call the second place winners and we found ourselves scrambling to place our _'friendly'_ bets. However, luck just wasn't on my handsome partners side and my dog was called the winner for the second round and Mac just looked at me in horror.

_'It's okay Mac, you don't…'_

_'Stella I always play fair and don't mind.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Well I can't promise you won't feel sick in the morning or might not want to eat it in general.'_

_'Trust me Mac, you are still alive, I'm sure whatever you make will be just fine.'_

The cab ride to my apartment was nerve wracking to say the least as we both just talked about the show, Mac's voice faltering a few times and I did have to wonder if perhaps he'd have a heart attack before we reached my apartment and then all this worrying would be moot.

_'Okay so however long you need,' _I had told him with a kind smile as we entered. Mac had just stood in my kitchen for what seemed like forever, almost making me regret my terms and call the whole thing off. But before I could pull the plug on what I hoped would be the continuation of a fun evening, he had turned to me and just gave me a nod.

_'Shall I get started?'_

And with that I just nodded and then told him I'd set the table and do whatever else was needed. But inside, I had to admit I was more than nervous.

"How is it going in there?" I call out as I had stepped from view. He had told me that if I watched him it would make him nervous so I told him I'd honor that request – at least at first.

"Uh…fine," Mac calls back out. I can only smirk as I slowly head toward the kitchen, leaning against the entrance way and just watching him with vested interest. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned and he had my apron around his waist; just adding a sexy charm to his quiet domestic appeal. I'll have to get Mac to make me dinner more often. Are there any other bets I can rig?

"I think you were sharking me back there," I mention softly and his intent sapphire gaze turns away from his task and locks with mine for a few seconds before his lips curl into a small cryptic smile and he turns back; not giving me anything to ponder. "Well it smells pretty good."

"Reserve judgment until you try it," Mac retorts, his back still to me.

"You know I never thought of you as a dog person."

"I'm not really."

"Mac you offered dinner."

"We are friends Stella."

"Just _friends_?" I playfully arch my brow and he gives me a shy smile.

"Well I think the crowd today really had a good effect on you. First the tie, then being up for the wager and now…this."

"The bet…I recall was your idea as was this."

"Yeah but you were game long before that. The outing itself was your idea."

"Claire and I had thought about getting a dog when we first out here but it always seemed sad to me to have any kind of dog inside an apartment all day long and the last thing I could see myself doing on a daily basis after coming home from a long hard day at the lab was…"

"Taking poor Fido out for any kind of descent outing," I finish and Mac offers me a half turn and a small smile. "Oh admit it Mac you just don't want to carry a poop bag."

"You got that right," Mac chuckles.

"I have the same reasoning as you but I have thought about it for safety."

"Makes sense."

"But then with my hectic schedule I settled for the next best thing."

"What's that?" Mac wonders.

"A gun," I counter and he smiles.

"I guess I went with plan B also," Mac concurs before he turns around. I slowly walk up behind him, resting my head on his shoulder and forcing his body to flinch slightly but not pull away. I am quickly aware that the heat that is now developing between us isn't coming from the oven we are in front of; it's chemical, it's electrical, it's born from our touching, even like this.

"What else can I do?" I softly query, my warm breath forcing small shiver bumps to decorate the exposed part of his neck. "I uh…do I make you nervous?" I ask as I slightly pull back.

"A little," Mac confesses in a quiet tone.

"I'm so…"

"Don't be sorry," Mac tells me in haste. "It's not a bad thing."

"Good."

"Okay ready?"

"Can't wait," I state with mild enthusiasm as I step back and allow Mac the room he needs to finish our meal. I get a better look and then look at Mac in shock. "I uh…Mac."

"What? Not good?"

"No just didn't think that you were that…creative," I arch my brow and he shrugs in return. "Modesty is a very endearing quality Mac," I lean in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"Uh…you're welcome."

We head for the table, my mind still amazed at the fact that Mac was able to take just a few pieces of chicken, find some light breading, pan fry some vegetables and make some rice to finish the dish off. I had poured us each a glass of wine and the lighting was on low; the mood was set for a relaxed late night meal.

I take my first bite and notice that Mac is just watching and now it's me that is starting to feel a slight bit nervous. Up until now I had the easy part, just try to wait patiently while my amazing partner fulfilled his end of the bet and made us something to eat with whatever he could find in my kitchen; which I must admit, tonight wasn't that much to be this creative with.

"Well?" Mac asks with a small nervous tone.

"Perfect," I answer in truth and his face lights up. "But please tell me you won't be too nervous to eat."

"Trust me Stella that hot dog left me hungry long ago."

"Me too."

And with that we start into the rest of our meal, me asking Mac where he learned his culinary expertise and Mac telling me stories about his mother preparing him to go off into the Marine's and then of course him cooking some nights for him and Claire when she or both of them had to work late and she didn't feel like cooking but both were tired of ordering in or going out. I added my own stories about what I first learned to cook my rookie year.

After supper I made some coffee and we just lingered around the table, talking about Mac's case and what kind of odd people he ran into at the dog show, the one time he had to hold their main suspect's fussy pooch and how he ordered the snooty owners and their spoiled pups into a canine line up.

"Aiden told me that you seemed to almost enjoy the lineup."

"Well I do think it was the highlight of the case," Mac answers with a soft smirk.

"Thank you again for dinner Mac, it was most enjoyable."

"I actually had fun making it."

"Well you were a good sport about all this betting stuff," I have to admit with a hint of surprise in my voice.

"Thought I'd bail?"

"Yeah I did."

"Well it was a first and probably a last," Mac states and my heart starts to sink. He looks up and notices the small frown on my face and quickly backtracks; his nervousness endearing him to me in a way that isn't at all professional. In fact the more he tries to gently stammer his way back into my good books the more I just want to lean over and kiss his lips.

"I hope it's not our last meal together," I confess with a hopeful note.

"I hope not either," he agrees, his eyes cast downward but then lifting quickly.

"So want to just relax in the living room?"

"Sure, what's on?" Mac asks as we both stand up and then slowly head over to the couch, easing down into it as I press 'power' on the remote.

"There is…oh haha," I start to laugh and then look at Mac with arched brows. "A dog show."

"I think I am all dogged out," Mac counters and I give his arm a playful swat, drawing a small chuckle from his lips.

"I don't know Mac, the night is still young and there is time for you to redeem yourself."

"Okay so no money or dinners. What's left?"

"A kiss?" I blurt out and then look at Mac in shock. _What the hell did I just say? _

"I…what?"

"No Mac, I meant…" my voice trails off as I look away in embarrassment. But as the night has proven so far, Mac has been full of surprises and so instead of him running as fast as he can in the opposite direction, his hand comes to rest on mine, forcing my eyes to turn back to his.

He leans in closer, his lips brushing my face, leaving me to feel the same electrical blaze that we felt earlier by the stove. "Didn't think we needed a bet for that," he whispers in my ear before planting a soft kiss on my cheek. "Want to set some new terms?"

"Winner takes it all," I look at him and state directly.

"Takes what?"

"The top prize," I murmur as I lean in closer, my hand resting on his cheek. "You."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself," Mac whispers in a husky tone.

"Oh I am."

And before either of us can react, my lips are pressing onto his, his hands pulling me closer against his chest and his desire coming to life just as fast as mine. I am not expecting to get the big prize tonight; Mac's most intimate embrace but if this is the start of good things to come, I know one thing's for sure, I'm going to bet on a long a happy future with a man that I know I am falling in love with.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N: **I loved their playful nature in this eppy and hope you all liked this eppy as much as Alice enjoyed writing it. Please leave me a review as that will encourage us to keep going for you all. Have a great weekend smackies! :D


End file.
